68 Percent
by postal
Summary: AU. It was as though he was watching a heinous, gory, flaming car crash and he couldn’t look away. He would have read it again, if not for his immediate acute desire to throw up. MAIZUKO


It was a late afternoon on a sunny Monday when it happened. He had finished his shift at the Jasmine Dragon a couple of hours ago and dutifully came into his father's building to assist Mai with the excess paperwork that had started to pile up. It was stifling and quiet in the small office, the only sounds coming from Mai's nails tapping lightly on the keyboard (her desk was across his) and the occasional rustling of paper when she needed to double check information.

His computer beeped, startling him for the slightest moment as Mai glanced up idly, an expression of dull boredom etched on her face. He blinked, fussing with the mouse as he clicked on an e-mail from his Uncle.

Zuko read it once.

Twice.

His eyes were as wide as they could possibly go, his lower jaw barely hanging off the floor. It was as though he was watching a heinous, gory, flaming car crash and he couldn't look away.

He would have read it again, if not for his immediate, acute desire to throw up.

Popping up his meager buddy list consisting of only a few screen names, Zuko immediately clicked on Mai and rapidly began typing as fast as he could with his two pointer fingers.

**zuko001- **i think my uncle has successfully scarred me for life.

**mai009- **Intriguing.

**mai009**- Do tell.

**zuko001- **i'm certain i would throw up if i attempted to open my mouth.

He noticed the slight upward curl of her lip in disgust as she read his last sentence. Barely noticeable, though he had since learned the subtleties of her expressions.

**zuko001**- please just check your e-mail

She clicked her mouse, sharp eyes scanning her computer screen. Her lips curled into a set smirk, a perfect brow rose as she glanced at him before returning to her computer screen.

**mai009**- So. It seems your Uncle is into BDSM? And has a healthy libido?

**zuko001**- … i think i'm going to be ill…

**zuko001**- god… just… why must he forward me all of his e-mails??

**mai009**- It's just a sex quiz Zuko. Ty Lee sends them to me all the time.

**zuko00**1- ty lee is not your uncle.

**mai009**- True.

**mai009**- I've taken this quiz actually. Apparently, I'm 68 percent sex god.

It was then Zuko realized it was possible to choke on air. He sputtered and coughed and turned a brilliant shade of red, all the while determined not to make eye contact.

**zuko001**- that's… impressive…

**mai009**- Ty Lee shares your sentiment.

**zuko001**- what qualities are required to be a sex god anyway?

**mai009**- 68 percent of what sits just across you, and I suppose the other 32 percent would consist of whorish clothing and larger breasts.

**zuko001**- what is my uncle doing taking this quiz?!

**zuko001**- i hate my life

**mai009**- If it bothers you so much, there's certainly plenty of paperwork for you to do to get your mind off it.

Zuko acknowledged her point with a huff and a shuffle of the manila folders which littered his desk. Her nails once again began their monotonous rapid series of clicks that echoed through the small office. He began absently checking the labels and thumbing through tax forms in vain attempt to keep his hands busy and his mind off his Uncle's libido and the newfound information that Mai was, allegedly, 68 percent sex god.

Which was, of course, an analysis based off a cheap internet quiz whose results held no merit whatsoever, and her professed expertise in the bedroom certainly did not peak his interest.

Not one bit.

It certainly wasn't the reason he was feeling nervous. That was simply because he couldn't find the folder containing the business receipts from last month, and though he didn't really need to bother with those now, it was quite important all the documents and folders be accounted for.

Really.

Zuko again began his assault on the keyboard with his pointer fingers.

**zuko001**- do you have the folder with the business receipts from last month? i can't seem to find it.

**mai009**- You could have just asked me. I am sitting two feet from you.

He looked up to see her shuffling about her desk, after a few moments she finally came up with the manila folder and set it next to her keyboard as she began to type.

**mai009**- Also, I do believe it would be a great benefit to you if you were to learn how to type properly.

**zuko001**- i'll keep that in mind.

**zuko001**- though i have no one to teach me.

**mai009**- I could.

**mai009**- Teach you that is.

**zuko001**- yes

**zuko001**- i would be honored for you to teach me

Mai looked up with a slight smile and handed him the folder, their fingers brushing for the briefest moment, though Zuko was sure fire had just surged through his fingers.

His lip twitched upward in a small semblance of a smile as he held onto the folder, sitting in his squeaky office chair, his eyes staring blankly forward.

Mai smirked devilishly.

**mai009**- You can stop staring at my breasts now.

The second IM box popped up faster than she could react, and as soon as she hit the send button her cheeks flushed a slight pink, smirk vanishing, her hands curling into small fists.

**xoxpinkerauraxox-** OMG MAI?!

**xoxpinkerauraxox**- Someone's staring at your breasts??

**mai009**- No.

**mai009**- Ty Lee, this is not a good time. Call me later.

**zuko001**- IM NOT STARING AT YOUR-

**zuko001**- i'm not, i swear, you

**zuko001**- you have a coffee stain.

**zuko 001**- on your shirt.

She looked down at her shirt, spotting an insignificantly small, barely noticeable spot on her dark red blouse. Her eyebrows scrunched together and in her mind choice obscenities were muttered. She had just gotten this dry cleaned.

**xoxpinkerauraxox**- omg!!! it's ZUKO isn't it Mai!?!

**xoxpinkerauraxox**- you're im-ing Zuko!!! You 2 r soooo cute :)

**mai009**- You're right it is coffee. Though I still think you were staring.

**xoxpinkerauraxox**- hee hee, you're still im-ing me!

**xoxpinkerauraxox**- He's saying he was staring because of a coffee stain?!!

**xoxpinkerauraxox**- CUTE:) :) 3 Ask him out for tea and coffee 3

**mai009**- I thought I asked you to call later.

She deliberately switched IM boxes. Checking and double checking before typing again.

**mai009**- I… Could you get me some coffee?

**zuko001**- yes.

He looked up at her with an awkward nod as he nearly jumped out of his chair, rigidly walking toward the back of the office where the coffee pot sat innocently. He fiddled with the coffee table and she noticed in his jittery state he had managed to knock over the cup of swizzle sticks and a few packets of cream and sugar. He quickly fumbled to pick them up.

**xoxpinkerauraxox**- did you ask?! What'd he say??

**mai009**- Ty Lee I am not going to tell you if you keep asking me.

**xoxpinkerauraxox-** :( :( :(

**xoxpinkerauraxox**- okay, I won't ask another question, promise.

**mai009**- Yes.

**xoxpinkerauraxox**- OMG!! WHICH CAFÉ?!

**xoxpinkerauraxox-** this is going to do your aura wonders mai!!

Mai can vividly see Ty Lee clapping her hands and squealing in between giggles of girly delight.

**mai009**- No café. Just a cup of coffee from the office.

She glances up and notices Zuko now mopping up spilled coffee from the table top.

She smiled.

**xoxpinkerauraxox**- you're both alone in that office? how romantic:)

**xoxpinkerauraxox- **you should tell him you're 86 percent sex god ;)

**mai009**- 68 percent.

**mai009**- And I already told him actually.

**xoxpinkerauraxox**- OOH! Looks like someone's going to be working overtime hee hee ;)

**xoxpinkerauraxox**- I'll talk to you later!!

**xoxpinkerauraxox**- tell me how Zuko rates as a sex god!! Lol :) :hearts!:

**xoxpinkerauraxox signed off at 4:48 PM**

Just as Ty Lee had signed off and the box had been closed, Zuko ambled over with a cup of slightly steaming coffee. He smiled his cheeks still tinged pink, and she noted that his eyes were intently, almost funnily so, focused on her face and never strayed below her nose. She returned his smile as she gratefully took the coffee cup from him, not so much interested in taking the sip than having the warmth seep into her palms.

She set the cup down.

**mai009**- Thank you.

**zuko001**- it was no problem.

**mai009**- You know, we've been sitting across from each other for nearly three hours.

**mai009**- We have yet to actually say anything.

He looked up, his gaze painfully open and honest.

"Hi," His voice was rough, low, and deep.

She smiled.

"Hi,"**  
**


End file.
